


Yellow

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [25]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He's wearing a yellow shirt.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward, Hughie Campbell/The Deep | Kevin
Series: Storm of Grief [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 6





	Yellow

Hughie dresses in a yellow t-shirt. He hates the colour, but Robin had always said he looked good in the colour. 

Frenchie is outside the door whistling. 

It's one of those mornings where the weather is lukewarm. Hughie can sense something in the air. Something is going to happen that will change everything.

He wants to embrace it, he wants to run away from it. Hughie wants to get lost in the colours of the world. He wants vengeance and war, he wants peace and an average life.

Hughie wants Robin, he wants Starlight. He wants to change everything and nothing.


End file.
